Living a nightmare
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Gaara and Naruto have been captured by unknown enemy ninja. One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So this is my first Naruto fanfic so please go easy on me. I didn't start the series since I was a child but I still loved it, being the second anime I watched after** **watching Tokyo Ghoul. It helped me through dark times when I was in college and the characters and story really taught me how to cope with life. I don't own the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto sensei!**

Gaara opened his eyes, darkness greeting him as he squinted. He couldn't see a thing in front of him and when he rested his hands by his side, something soft came up in his fist. His chains bounded him to the ground and whenever he tried to be funny, electric shocks were sent through them. He remembered the first day when he had been captured, when he tried to so much rise he was electrocuted by ninja standing nearby with their lightning jutsu. To make things worse, the ground all around him was moist so each time the jutsu was used, it sent needles poking through his entire body. He guessed the only reason he was still alive was due to the fact he was a Jinchuriki. The carrier of a Tailed beast, highly sought weapons throughout the lands by ninja.

The last thing he remembered before being captured was a huge spray of water threatening to drown him before getting shocked with lightning. He had fallen unconscious after that and had found himself bound in chains. Day by day he would hear the ninja guarding the entrance muttering among themselves about him. "The Kazekage. They plan to sacrifice him to awaken the ultimate weapon," one of them had said. Gaara didn't bother to open his eyes, knowing the only thing that he saw was darkness. The only way he knew that he hadn't been blinded was the fact he could see the lighting lighting the ground. "What about the other?" his comrade had asked. "That noisy yellow haired kid? He would be the spare if this one couldn't survive the procedure," he said.

Gaara sat in the mud, a mockery of his ability of manipulating sand. Sometimes when the sand had started to dry just by a little, the room would be flooded to turn it into mud once more, not giving him the slightest chance of being able to use his sand jutsu. Gaara was beyond caring now, just waiting for the day where he would be dragged out and hopefully be able to take out a few people in the process. As he sat in the dark, memories flooded him.

He remembered when he was a child and none of the children in the Sand village would play with him. They called him a freak and left him to be, scared of his frightening power. Even his own siblings had abandoned him until recently and when he found out that his father had tried to have him killed multiple times, he had nearly snapped and released the Tailed Beast in the process. He had felt so cold, the way he was now. All alone in the dark, with no one to help or love him, Gaara wrapped himself in precious sand and let it choke the life out of him slowly.

But when he met Naruto, his whole life changed. The other boy, cheerful and idiotic despite being the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, went all out to make him understand that life wasn't as dark as he thought it would be. He pulled him out of the darkness and wrapped him in the warm embrace of friendship. Gaara shuddered at the thought of Naruto getting tortured in some other part of this facility. He couldn't even remember the number of days he had been captured. Has it been days? Weeks? It may even be months. His heart sank as he wondered where the others were. Were they going to rescue him or leave him to rot?

The sound of water filled the room and Gaara braced himself as he was sucked under, the air knocking out of his lungs. He barely managed to get a breath before the water swirled around him, the mud getting into his eyes. He howled internally as it blinded him momentarily, shaking his bonds as he tried to break free. But he knew this wasn't the worse part.

The dark was lighted with blinding light as lighting zapped through, shocking every nerve in Gaara's body. He groaned in pain, trying his best not to lose air as he squirmed. When the water finally receded, he collapsed in exhaustion, his body sizzling from the electrocution. He gasped as he tried to sit up, his body barely able to move. Pinpricks of pain shot through his body as he tried to move. He tried to hide his tears as he sunk into the mud, letting it cool down the burns on him.

"Look at him. The mighty Kazekage all beaten bloody. Can't even defend himself when he has no sand, can't he?" one of the guards sneered as his comrade chuckled. He had no idea what village they were from but one thing was for sure, they wouldn't be standing alive once he had been freed. If he could ever leave this place again. His face pressed into the mud, trying to suck up whatever precious moisture he can. As he spat out dirt, small trickles of water entered his throat, making him sigh. He wasn't given anything to eat or drink since they feared he would attack if someone even dare to enter the room so he had to improvise with getting water. His body was already at its breaking point, sucked dry of nutrition and water. He could only imagine the Tailed beast was the only reason of him being still alive.

He lay in the dirt, the sound of nothingness filling the air. He closed his eyes, willing himself to see the good times he had for the not so many years that had passed. Temari. Kankorou. Naruto. All of them showed him a new world after the Chunin exams. He recalled Naruto telling him he knew he was hurting inside his unbreakable armor of sand and when it had finally shattered, he embraced his fellow Jinchuriki as a comrade. Although there were still people who didn't trust him, at least he had his siblings by his side. Their faces swam in front of him as he smiled, the memories bringing a slight peace to his heart.

Just then he heard the door swing open and footsteps approached him. "Time to prep you up," a voice said as he heard the swinging of a kunai from the air. He howled as it drove into his side, blood spewing from the wound. A few more slashes and his wrists were slit, blood dripping slowly and warm. Some blood trickled from his throat, making him choke slightly. The wound wasn't deep enough to kill but it was still painful. "This should keep you alive at a minimum for the ceremony," the person said as some people hauled him to his feet. The pain from the shocks and fresh wounds stung as they threw a bag over his head. His body felt immobile. He didn't know if he could even stand up.

He felt himself getting strapped onto a metal table and a fresh wave of electricity passed through it, stinging him if he ever tried to so much twitch to the side of the table. He groaned as they wheeled him down a corridor, the room becoming hotter and hotter. He felt like he was being wheeled into hell. Maybe he was, to punish him for all the crimes he had committed in his life. _"Mother… father… perhaps I'll see you soon,"_ he thought as he was lifted onto a stone table. He howled as sharp blades were driven into his palms and feet, pinning him to the slab. The pain was so intense and he felt like his body was being ripped apart.

"Begin the extraction ceremony," the first person spoke and the sound of signs being weaved filled the air. Slowly the air around Gaara pressed on him and he choked, still too blinded to see what was going on. His eyes were barely functioning as he managed to take in a flickering flame. The sound of men shouting filled the air as they slammed their hands onto the ground, starting the jutsu. He gasped as he felt his Tailed Beast getting pulled out of him. Impossible! They shouldn't be able to extract it! He twisted as it was pulled out, his body twisting as the oxygen slowly depleted from his mind. He could not longer fight. The pain was too much. He no longer had the will either. Maybe it would be best to just die…

"Gaara!" a voice shouted as the people around him stopped their chanting. The voice was familiar to Gaara but he couldn't register it in hi mind. What was the person's name? It seemed so long ago yet not so… "Naruto! You're not in a fit position to fight!" another person shouted. _"Kakashi, was it?"_ Gaara thought to himself as the sound of men falling filled the air as blades clashed and passed through flesh. He felt the metal getting yanked out of his body and he howled as someone touched the wounds.

"Kazekage-sama. Please remain calm. I'm going to heal you now," a feminine voice said. More familiar voices filled the air as his comrades filled into the room. He felt so dizzy with pain and happiness that he felt like he was going to pass out. "Gaara! Hang in there! You'll be alright! Gaara!" the first voice shouted as his vision started to come back. A shock of bright yellow hair filled his vision as he smiled. "Naruto… Thank you…" he whispered as he fell into the darkness.

….

"Arghh!" Naruto yelled as fire burned around him. He groaned as his skin singed, revealing more meat then flesh. It stung to even move and he flinched, knowing this was not the worse it could be done to keep him down. When they had first captured him, they spent a good time making sure all his important nerves were burnt to the extent he could no longer feel his body. He felt so detached, unable to move a muscle. Slowly but surely, due to his Jinchuriki abilities they started to grow back but not without bringing waves of pain. He had cried the entire night as his nerves grew back.

He wondered why he was captured for the hundredth time. The last thing he remembered was being on a mission with a group of Chunin when they were ambushed and all but Naruto were killed. When he attempted to use his rasengan, he had been knocked out with some jutsu he didn't recognize and when he regained consciousness, he was in this prison. He couldn't remember what day he was even in now.

"Oh man… I could use some ramen…" he moaned as he squirmed in his chains. The regeneration process had started again and he groaned as the skin slowly knitted itself back together. He knew there wouldn't be any scars left but the pain he had to go through all the time, it was enough to kill him internally. There wasn't even any light for him to see anything with, pinning him in the loneliness and darkness of the place, which reminded him of his childhood.

He remembered being called the demon fox by all the villagers. He didn't even know what he had done wrong to be shunned by everyone. He vowed to become the Hokage one day to prove that he wasn't trash and that he was worthy to become the strongest ninja in the village. Then Sasuke had come along and become his rival. Even though they had fought so much, Sasuke helped him to grow so much and he was so devastated when Sasuke had left the village. He blamed himself for losing him, for not being strong enough to stop him. For making Sakura cry so much. Since then he had been training to bring home his best friend.

Naruto squirmed to a sitting position, trying to focus as he meditated. He felt some energy flow into him as he did so. He calmed his mind, letting the sounds around him reach his ears. He knew that Gaara had been captured along with him for some kind of experiment. Gaara was to be used as the main sacrifice while he was the spare. Most people still feared Gaara so they thought they should get rid of him first.

As Naruto tried to get up, as he always did at that time, a kunai came whizzing through the air to stick into the ground. "I wouldn't try walking if I were you!" a voice called. "Try me! I'll get out of here and save Gaara! Then I'll kick your sorry ass!" he shouted. At his words, a barrage of kunai flew at him, sticking him all over. He shouted as he tumbled, the chains stopping him from falling completely, leaving him suspended slightly from the ground. He flinched as someone came in and removed the kunai, not so gently from his body. "One more time, and I'll aim for your head, Jinchuriki," the man hissed as he stabbed into Naruto's leg. Naruto groaned but refused to show weakness in him.

The man left, slamming the door behind him. Naruto let loose a groan as he righted himself to a better position. He couldn't lie down on his back due to the chains and his body ached so much from sitting in the same position for hours. He wondered if anyone was even going to bother rescuing him. "Kakashi sensei. Sakura-chan… where are you guys?" he thought as he bled slowly. He knew what would come if he tried to leave but he still did it anyway. Now he paid with the slow healing process.

"Guys…. Don't leave me…" he whispered as he closed his eyes, letting the darkness take over a bit. He felt himself floating in empty blackness before flashes of his memory came to him. He smiled as he saw himself with Sakura and Sasuke on their first day as team seven, when they went to the Land of Waves. The image of Sasuke leaving and Sakura sobbing hard filled his mind and a stray tear left him. "Sasuke… why… was I so bad until you had to leave?" he whispered as he stretched out a hand, trying to reach at the fading Uchiha symbol.

"Naruto!" a voice called as his mind drifted. Was he dreaming? Yes… he had to be dreaming… no way Sakura would be here now… she was safe in Konoha with Kakashi-sensei and the others… "Shannara!" a shout came as the door blasted open, metal flying in all directions. Naruto lifted his head painfully as ninja flooded into the room, one of them with a shock of pink hair and the other with a mask on his face.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she knelt next to him, her hands already glowing with green light as she bent to heal him. "Sakura-chan… is that really you?" he muttered as she placed a hand on his arm. He winced as the skin slowly ceased to burn and it became pinkish once more. "What did they do to you?" she whispered as Kakashi freed him from his bonds. "Gaara… we have to find him…" he muttered as he tried to get up. He wobbled as he got to his feet, still stinging from the attacks earlier. "Temari and Kankarou are looking for him now. Just rest. I'll finish healing you up," she said as he got up. "No one hurts my friends…" he snarled as red engulfed him, three tails forming behind him.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as he dashed out of the room, flying out at full speed. He dashed past corridors, not caring about the pain that stung from his flesh getting burnt from his Jinchuriki form. He would never forgive anyone who would hurt his friends. "Gaara!" he shouted as he slammed into a room, the door slamming to the ground. Around ten ninja circled a large stone slab that rose in the middle of the room. Pinned to it was Gaara, his hands and legs pierced with the cold metal as though he was about to be crucified.

"No one hurts Gaara!" he shouted as he leapt at the ninja. "How did he get free?!" one of them shouted as he tried to weave some jutsu before Naruto slammed him into the ground. "Gaara!" Temari shouted as she and Kankorou flooded into the room. She swung her fan at them, letting them sail in the air while Kankorou released poison kunai at some of them. "Kazekage-sama! Hang in there!" Sakura shouted as she knelt next to Gaara, her hands lighting him. Naruto wobbled to his side, the after affects of the JInchuriki form setting in.

His whole body was on fire, his skin so burned he winced when the very air touched it. He watched as Gaara slowly opened his eyes, his eyes slightly dimmed due to being deprived from light for so long. "Naruto… Thank you…" he whispered as he fell silent. "Gaara!" he shouted just as his head swam. He lost his footing as he stumbled, his head slamming onto the stone as he slid to the ground. "Medic! We need a medic!" Sakura shouted as Naruto lay on the ground, too exhausted to move. "Gaara…. I'm glad you're safe…" he muttered as the world went dark around him.

 **All** **comments are welcomed!**


	2. Debut novel

Hello again guys

thanks for reading and supporting my fan fiction all this time until the end of it.

I recently ventured into writing and self publishing online on Amazon and recently I released a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" and now I'm proud to announce my very first debut novel "Four Unexpected Fates" on Amazon in ebook form which is now ready for purchase. I

Its about four girls who got into the same university and whilst having a sleepover discovered that they each took part in various sports and they ended up talking about their journeys as athletes as they pursue their dreams to be the best in their game or to quit entirely. If you're a fan of sports anime like Haikyuu and Free, then this is the novel for you!

It holds a special place in my heart as I took part in the sports mentioned in the book and it was inspired by my experiences as an athlete who has since retired from them to be the person I am today. Some of the events in the book happened to me in real life and I have changed the names of the individuals who were part of it and even though some of them had hurt me in the past, I'm glad that had happened as it made me into the person I am today.

Hope you will support this book and have a good day!

Title : Four unexpected fates by Angel Carstairs

Link: dp/B07Q3J4T7X/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=four+unexpected+fates+angel+carstairs&qid=1553933518&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

Also catch my other book of poems entitled "Looking into the Mirror" by Angel Carstairs.

Looking-into-Mirror-Angel-Carstairs-ebook/dp/B07PTR3N59/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&qid=1553758936&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

P.S. Unfortunately this is only available to read in ebook form .


End file.
